Amanhã é lua cheia
by Dana Norram
Summary: Tempos após a primeira queda de Voldemort, Remus Lupin, na véspera de uma Lua Cheia, lamenta sua triste sina e, obviamente, culpa Sirius Black. // Remus's POV // GEN // FICLET


**Amanhã é Lua Cheia  
**Por Dana Norram

_Amanhã é lua cheia. _

Ela sempre me fascinou pelos motivos errados. Para os outros, uma noite romântica, em que a enorme bola prateada sobe aos céus, na mais completa magnitude. Poetas continuarão usando-a como inspiração. A tal bela e terrível Lua. Mas o inferno é na Terra, os céus são inocentes.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Há anos eu até poderia ansiar por este dia. Bons tempos em que havia três grandes companheiros para partilharem da minha maldição. Três amigos que sabiam sobre mim e ainda assim me olhavam do mesmo modo. Me davam os mesmos abraços. Eles não ligavam para o que me tornava naquelas noites. Eles nunca riram de mim. Sempre riram comigo. Nós éramos amigos. Éramos Os Marotos.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Eu gostava de ver Pontas galopando para dentro da Floresta Proibida, comigo e Almofadinhas nos seus calcanhares. Rabicho sempre seguro no dorso do cervo. Aquilo que era mágico. A escola, os caldeirões, as varinhas, os feitiços... tudo parecia irreal quando nós, os três animais e a criatura, perambulávamos livres entre as árvores milenares. Quatro corações conscientes do perigo. Rindo dele. Se gabando. Como éramos tolos.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Quem imaginaria? Uma construção em Hogsmeade, no alto de uma colina, mas vedada a olhares curiosos. Diziam que era assombrada. A temida Casa dos Gritos. Ela era assombrada pelo meus pesadelos. Era o templo da minha maldição. O palco da minha imprudência.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Eu queria tudo de volta. A graça da infância. A euforia do primeiro passeio dos animagos, comigo, a criatura junto deles. O menino temido por aqueles que o viram crescer. Querido pelos que mal me conheciam. As crianças sempre são melhores que os adultos. Elas não julgam. Elas aceitam. Elas são inocentes, por isso são tão felizes. Aquelas crianças prometeram que estariam sempre comigo. E eu acreditei.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Correr. Correr era tudo que podíamos fazer. Tínhamos de escapar. Alcançar a Torre antes que dessem nossa falta. Conseguimos. Estamos salvos. Mas não estão a salvo do problema maior. Novamente eu os colocara em perigo. Minha culpa. Sempre minha culpa. _James, Sirius... vocês não deviam ter feito isso. Peter, Peter? Você está bem? Desculpem-me..._ Não vou deixar isso acontecer outra vez.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Não havia fechadura que Peter não soubesse arrombar. Não havia jogo que James não conseguisse ganhar. Não havia objeto que Sirius não pudesse transformar. Não havia criatura que eu não aprendesse a enfrentar. Não havia tristeza que nós não faríamos desaparecer. Num passe de mágica.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Mas nós, os tolos marotos, não podíamos deter nosso inimigo constante. O tempo. Os anos. Ele não parava. O castigo que todos enfrentamos: nós crescemos. A vida tinha o dever de nos separar. Achávamos que superaríamos isso também. E até poderia ter sido... se não fosse ele.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

James e Lily estavam tão felizes juntos. Sirius feliz em ser padrinho do filho deles. Eu feliz por eles. Peter feliz por todos nós. Ou assim eu pensava. Havia ele. Ele espreitou a felicidade dos Marotos. O tempo caiu em nossos colos. Éramos adultos. A desconfiança cresceu. A inimizade imperou. Sirius afastou James e Lily de mim. Peter se afastou de mim. Se ao menos eu soubesse...

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Traidor. Um traidor. Afastou-os de mim. E eu pensando que havia feito aquilo para os proteger! Para os proteger do que eu sou. Para protegê-los de Voldemort. Não! Você matou James. Matou Lily. Matou Peter! Sirius... _você me matou_. Como você pôde Almofadinhas? Você não escuta mais, não é? O barulho da floresta... o uivo do Lobisomem. De mim. Você se esqueceu das nossas risadas? Das nossas travessuras? Você foi corrompido de tal modo. Negou sua infância. Nos renegou.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

E tudo que posso fazer é agonizar em antecipação. Estou sozinho. Mais do que nunca. James morto. Peter morto. E Sirius enterrado vivo, o culpado de tudo. Você me odiava Sirius? Um dia eu estava contente, rodeado de amigos, você estava lá. No outro, lágrimas. Tudo acabado. Eu estava indo ao enterro de James e Lily. Deixou Harry órfão! Como você pôde!?

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Então o simbólico enterro de Peter. Ordem de Merlim para quê? Eu só queria meu amigo vivo. Ele não devia ter feito aquilo. Não devia ter ido atrás de você. Não podia ter morrido... também por suas mãos. Você matou a todos. Porque não fez o mesmo comigo? Não me deu o mesmo destino dos outros marotos, me excluiu, por quê? Você me odiou tanto assim? Sirius... você sabia. Vocês eram tudo que eu tinha. Você tirou todos de mim. Me condenou ao inferno. Condenou a você mesmo. Era isso que queria?

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Só restaram minhas tolas lembranças. Eu queria lembrar simplesmente de Sirius Black, o brincalhão, esperto Almofadinhas. James Potter, o fera em Quadribol, o corajoso Pontas. Peter Pettigrew, o comilão, o companheiro Rabicho. Eu queria ser apenas Remus Lupin, o tímido maroto, o complicado Aluado. Eu só queria minha infância de volta.

_E amanhã é lua cheia. _

Você pode vê-la da sua cela em Azkaban? Será que você se lembra de nós? Eu não esqueci de você. Não esqueci das coisas que aconteceram. Isso é o que mais me dói. Eu queria odiá-lo. Mas não posso. Você faz parte das minhas lembranças. Amanhã eu só queria poder olhar para a lua e, mesmo em minha forma de lobo... conseguir sorrir outra vez.

**Fim**

_Dedicado à Arabella/Daphne, companheira das madrugadas Potterianas._

* * *

**Harry Potter **e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. Mas esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Não sou uma megera, basta me pedir.

Já a música "Duck and Run" pertence à banda _3 Doors Down_. Achei que deveria citá-la, pois escrevi a fic ouvindo essa canção, nem faço idéia da letra, mas ela carrega uma melancolia e ao mesmo tempo uma força que me comoveu. Se puderem, escutem.

* * *

Um agradecimento especial à **Amanda SaturnVenus** por ter betado esta fic, corrigindo meus errinhos gramaticais. Valeu, moça! :)


End file.
